candy_crush_saga_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Candy Crush Earth Saga
Welcome to Candy Crush Earth Saga! Here, every episode has at least one new feature! I have got loads of ideas on paper (for about 220 episodes). This game will be less pay-to-win than the original candy crush. Also, new level types are introduced every 100-300 levels, so the game would be interesting. Candies are not present in this fanon. Jelly Fish cannot be created Edit: Candy Colors to be changed, instead of 4 schemes being assigned to different devices, they apply to 4 different worlds (TBD) and all devices follow the same Color scheme. In this game, only 1 world is present - Reality. Links to all pages of this fanon. News 26.05.2018 - Rocket Sweet Home released with banner! Also, to reduce the number of level types, blocker levels were removed and replaced by candy order levels in my design! "All" orders are introduced earlier! Jam levels replaced by caramel levels, due to too many level types with a purple colour. 23.05.2018 - Main page reform started. Making page neat and beautifying! 22.05.2018 - Episode 3 and 4 blueprints ready! Updates coming within 3 days! 19.05.2018 - Rolly Rocket Released! 18.05.2018 - The first episode Candy Cosmos released! Lives 1 life regenerates every 30 minutes. Maximum of 5 lives. Can be increased to 15 with a charm bought for 99 gold. (Permanent) Level Types TABLE OF LEVEL TYPES ' More to come! (E.g. Jelly Colour, Mixed, Pattern, Fizz etc) NOTES ABOUT FUTURE INFORMATION * '''Jelly Colour - '''More layers (Blue ----> Black -------> Red ----------> Green ---> Red ----> Green...) *'Dual Mode Levels You and computer play on the same board. After every move or 2 moves (based on the level), the computer plays one or two times. If the player has the highest score after the moves end and it is above the target score, he wins. This level type is very rare and is only introduced in high episodes. *Originally puzzle levels (clear the board levels) were planned to be introduced, but it was changed to Jelly levels with single jelly and where no new candies spawn, in an attempt to reduce number of level types. So, don’t be worried if you see an episode with 13 Jelly Levels, 1 ingredient and 1 candy order level! (It used to have 10 puzzle levels and 3 Jelly). *Moves levels can be mixed in this fanon, where all moves must be used up. A very few levels have both moves and time. *Voice orders - E.g. get sweet 5 times, divine 1 time, frogtastic 2 times. *Honey will be a blocker, instead of a level type. Since they cannot spread, they are now candy order levels with a number of order. In case of honey bears, there will be bear orders so all honey need not be removed. *Sodaworld, containing Soda saga type levels, might be added. (Idea from CCJS) If so, all the level types which are Soda-related will be transferred to Soda World and the levels in Reality will be redesigned. It will be unlocked at Level 300 in Reality and Level 150 in dreamworld. The following level types will be removed from reality Soda, Chocolate, Caramel, Fizz. The following will be added to sodaworld: Frosting, Honey, Bubble. Mixed Level Types Boosters DAILY BOOSTER WHEEL |} Currency and Price Uses of Gold # Tickets (from episode 2 onwards) - 1 per friend. (3 or 2 or 1) # Second Daily Booster Wheel Spin - 5 Gold # Charm of Frozen Time - 99 Gold # Charm of Lives (Max. 15 lives) - 99 Gold # Refill Lives - 9 Gold # Infinite Lives - (a) 30 Minutes - 10 Gold (b) 1 Hour - 19 Gold © 2 Hours - 39 Gold (d) 6 Hours - 99 Gold # BOOSTERS BOOSTER PACKS (i) Regular Packs - Offered in Rocket Shop after Rocket Sweet Home # Jackpot (x3 all boosters of wheel except Gold Bars) - 89 GOLD BARS # Mega Jackpot (x3 all boosters not on wheel and on wheel) - 299 GOLD BARS # Lollipop Pack '''(x3 Lollipop, Striped Lollipop, Wrapped Lollipop, Color Bomb Lollipop) - '''99 GOLD BARS # Bomb Diffusing Kit '''(x6 Bomb Cooler, x3 Striped Lollipop,x3 Sweet Teeth) - '''129 GOLD BARS # Hard Level Beater '''(x20 Lollipop Hammer, Free Switch) - '''149 GOLD BARS # Chocolate Eater (x3 Sweet Teeth, Bubblegum Troll) - 69 GOLD BARS # Ingredient Clearing Kit '''(x3 Free Switch, x3 Coconut Wheel) - '''33 GOLD BARS # Bombacious Fishes (x6 Colour Bomb, Jelly Fish) - 59 GOLD BARS # Simple Pops (x6 Lollipop Hammer, Free Switch, Striped+Wrapped) - 79 GOLD BARS # Lucky Times (x3 Lucky Candy, Extra Time, Bomb Coolers) - 69 GOLD BARS # More TBA (ii) Packs offered on failing a non anti-order level (Price) # First Time Failing - +5 Moves (9) # Second Time Failing - +5 Moves, Striped Candy (19) # Third time failing - +15 Moves, Striped + Wrapped (29) # Fourth timed failing - +25 Moves, Striped + Wrapped + CB+ Level Booster Candy (39) # Fifth or higher - +50 Moves, Striped+Wrapped, CB, Level Booster Candy (49) (iii) Packs offered on failing a timed level. - 'Same as above, except +5 moves is replaced by +15 seconds. (Time = 3x moves) '(iv) Packs offered on failing a level due to candy bomb - Bomb Cooler 'instead of +5 Moves. '(v) Packs offered on failing an anti - order level # Anti - Order Refiller (Refills 20% of the orders) - (29) # Remove Moves (-5 Moves) - (9) LEVEL BOOSTER CANDIES OFFERED ON FAILING THE LEVEL |} Sugar Drop Mode Some Levels are marked Sugar Drop. You can play those levels to earn sugar drops (Similar to the original game). Once you collect 20, 50, 80, 110, 150 sugar drops, you can get 1,2,2,2,3 rewards respectively. There is equal chance of each reward: Striped+Wrapped, Jelly Fish, Coconut Wheel, Free Switch, Lollipop Hammer, 1 Gold Bar. (More to be added) Level Boards Most levels have 1 board, but few levels can have multiple. The first (and currently only) such level is level 10. Also, nothing but regular candies, extra-time candies (only spawn once every 5 cascades) and ingredients can spawn if there isn't a dispenser for that (e.g. candy bombs will never spawn in a level without candy bomb dispensers). Unless mentioned, all candies spawn only on the top row of the board. If they can spawn elsewhere or cannot spawn in some locations, it is marked in the Notes section in each episode. Toffee tornadoes can be removed permanently and every move they leave a crack for 1 move. Unless teleporters are present, a candy cannot go through a gap. Only candies can move diagonally. For example in Level 35, after the icing underneath the void in the centre column 2nd row is removed and the marmalade of striped candy is removed, the striped candy won't move underneath the void. Only candies in column 4 and 6 fill column 5 diagonally falling at row 2 into row 3. (Fun fact - The original 5 layer icing of the old version was inserted for the striped candy not to fall down. However, a void was better at this purpose) Special Candies and Combos . COMBINATIONS TABLE Note that Lucky Candy does not mix with anything. |} Difficulty Scoring of Points Each level has a score objective. A certain score gives 1 star, then 2 stars then 3 stars, the maximum. In each episode, the person with most stars gets a champion title. The following is how points are scored: |} Candy Colors |} Sugar Crush It occurs when you completed all the objectives of the level including score. There are 3 phases - # All special candies are activated # Using up of extra moves left. # All special candies are activated. Using of extra moves # Moves Levels- Can't occur since you need to play till the end. # Jelly Levels/Chocolate Level/Jam Levels/Honey Levels/Blocker Levels - For each move, 3 jelly fish swim onto the screen, giving 1020 points each. They have a higher chance of eating a blocker or special candies, like mystery candy. # Ingredients Level/Candy Order levels - 1 striped candy is created per move, giving 3000 points. # Timed Level - +5 second candies turn in wrapped candies, each giving 1080 points. +10 candies give double the points, +15 triple, +30 sextuple, +3 half. # Soda Levels - For each move, one bottle is created. These bottles drink 6 random candies from soda, fill up and them explode like a 5x5 wrapped candy. (Twice, giving 2880 points from explosions and 120 from candies) The music played is soda saga's soda crush music. Episodes All episodes have 15 levels. Each world has 10 episodes (or 150 levels). Here is a link. World 1 World 2 World 3 Complete Story PRELUDE Tiffi is the daughter of Mr. Toffee, a candy factory worker. She was born on 26th May, 2008. She lives at a small cottage at Lollipop Hill, about 8 kilometers from the giant and famous candy factory, about 16 km from the Icing Isles. She is 10 year old with very high IQ but very shy girl. She gets a lot of people out of trouble, especially her father. She once helps a scientist with his research about moon by predicting the chocolate canyon with the help of the 200x zoom telescope she created on her own. She wins a trip to the moon and gets a ticket on rocket. However, her friend, the bubblegum troll is a mischievous guy. He also boards the rocket without anyone noticing. WORLD 1 Tiffi goes to rocket station and gets on a rocket after paying the tickets. However, it seems the bubblegum troll put a yellow striped candy in the engine of the rocket. So, Tiffi takes a lollipop hammer to break it. After that, the rocket takes off and lands at the chocolate canyon on the moon. Spoiler: Category:Fanon Games